Girls can Fight too
by Lilyanatos
Summary: Alley's been living on the streets and sellin' papes in both Manhattan and Brooklyn. Then Manhattan goes on strike. She turns to Brooklyn but when Spot decides to join. She must decide whether she should join the fight and risk her freedom or not. Finishe
1. Typical day in the life of Alley

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. Well that is except for my character Alley and her back plot in the story. Everything else belongs to someone else. 

Summary: The whole Newsies strike story with a girl added into the mix. Working both in Manhattan and Brooklyn. Played to the movie her lines added in and her back story.

_**Typical day in the life of Alley**_

A sixteen year old girl walked the streets of Manhattan , heading in and out of alleys looking for food.

"Well one last place to look." She knocked on the backstage door of Irving Hall.

"Who is it?"

"Medda its me." Medda opened the door knowing exactly who it was from her voice. "Well, Hello Alley."

"Hiya Medda."

"Been a while girl. You look starved. Here take this and go straight to the lodging house the boys will be worried."

"Yes of course Medda." She took the bread and headed for the Newsboys lodging house. She finally reached the lodging house and walked straight into her room. She was glad that Mr. Kloppman had left her light on for her. She quickly changed into a denim skirt she had made and a simple button down shirt which happened to be one of the boys hand me downs. She always made all her clothes ever since she was a little girl. It always brought her joy to work on something new. She was currently making an elegant dress, well as elegant as you can get on the street, but she hadn't had much time.

Well within five minuets of getting changed she was on her bed leaning on the wall drifting off to sleep.

A half an hour later Kloppman knocked on her door startling her. She woke with a fright.

"Are you decent. Alley, and are you up."

" O yes Mr. Kloppman." With that he went up to wake the boys. She got out of bed and walked up stairs just as the boys started singing. She walked right in.

"Morning guys."

"Mornin' Alley Cat."

"Hiya Race, Crutchy, Mush, Bumlets, Blink, Specks, and last but not least Jackie-boy." "Hello Al' Cat."

_(carrying the banner couterpart)_

Alley:

I need

To find a way

Off these streets.

somehow,

someway

someone save me

"Oh look what the cat dragged up," Alley said under her breath as Race started up. The Delanceys gave her and evil stare, but she just smiled back innocently.

"Nah to rotten to be the sewer. It must be the Delancey brudders."

As Oscar made his offense she drifted over to other end of the group of newsies; which gave her a clear shot to run.

She watched Jack take off after he knocked of Morris's hat. She spotted David and Les approaching the square and ran over to them.

"Hiya Dave, Les. I thought you were in school Dave.?"

"There was an accident at the factory. So I'm working now."

"Only 'til Dad gets better."

"oh and hello Alley." She nodded as she saw Jack run their way.

"I've gotta go. Watch it Cowboy!" She ran off joining the other newsies.

(End Carrying the Banner)

"Way to go Jack!" He just nodded and knocked on Weasel's window. He got his papes and the line moved up.

"How many."

"The usual 25 Weasel." He handed her, her papes and she went and sat at the bottom stair reading through it. She sighed, "Well I guess I can use this."

When she looked up Jack had just bought Dave more papes. They had their little confrontation as she bent down and whispered something into Les's ear. They made up and all headed out the gates.

"Extra Extra! Read all about it. Fire near Ellis Isle frightens thousands!" "Of seagulls," She muttered under her breath. "Extra Extra Last call! Read all about the fire at Ellis Isle. Thank you sir." She walked off and headed across the Brooklyn bridge to get her evening supply of papes. She sold those papes and headed to the Brooklyn Newsies Hang out. She didn't get far before Spot stopped in front of her.

"'ello Spot."

"Might I."

"With pleasure." They headed off hand in hand to the docks. She jumped in the water when they got there. She finally got out as the sun was sitting and got dressed in some dry clothes. She was sitting on the dock watchin' the last bit of the sun vanish. Spot walked up to her and sat down.

"Hey Al' Cat."

"Hiya Spot." She didn't even look his way.

"How was your day Alley."

"Fine I guess. Just the headlines ain't worth beans."

"Yay, but ya still gotta Carry the Banner."

"I know, Hey Spot I have gotta go." She stood up abruptly.

"Wait I'm coming with you."

"I can get over the bridge myself Spot," she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

" I know but still it makes me…well never mind I'm just coming with you."

"Suite yourself, but if I don't go now I'll miss Race and I want to walk back to the Lodging House with him." She walked off before Spot had a chance to say anything. She finally reached the other side of the bridge and Spot walked back to his crew and fell asleep a little more at ease.

She walked straight to the racetrack just in time to see Race leaving. "Hey Higgins, wait up." "Oh Alley Cat. Get away from ol' Spot early tonight."

"Haha, yes I did," she sighed. "How was your day at the races."

"You remember that hot tip I was talking 'bout this mornin'."

"Yay"

"Well no one told the horse."

She giggled, "Don't worry I'll spot you in the mornin'." They reached the lodging house same time Jack did.

"Hey I'm gonna go see if Medda's closed up yet." They nodded and walked into the lodging house as Alley walked down the street towards Irving Hall. She didn't get very far before she was stopped by Synder.

"Well, well what are we doing out so late Alley."

" 'ello Synder."

"You didn't answer my question. Do you want to go back to the refugee. It is where you rightly belong. Where murders belong."

"You know I never killed no one, plus it happened in Brooklyn not your juristicion is it." "Still you murder them in cold blood."

"I didn't do nothing of the sort. I didn't do it." She ran off back to the lodging house and slammed her door behind her. Two seconds later she had her head in her pillow crying.

Race woke to the slamming door along with Bumlets, Mush, Kid Blink, and Specs.

"What the…"

"I'll give ya on guess," said Blink as he and Race got out of bed.

"Alley," echoed the others. Race, Bumlets, and Blink walked down to her room.

"She's crying." Race knocked on the door.

"Go away."

"Alley Cat come on." The three boys entered into her room.

"what's wrong."

"Whadda ya think."

"you ran into Synder."

"yes"

"oh Al' Cat why do you pay him mind. He's got nothing good ta say."

"I didn't do it. I mean I'm the reason but I didn't do it."

"We know."

"I'm sorry I woke ya." Alley dried her eyes. "I'm going to bed now." The guys caught the drift and walked out.

"If it ain't Synder it's the Delanceys." "Yay you're right Race. We gotta do somethin' 'bout that." The boys nodded at eachother and got into bed.


	2. The dream and the morning after

2

_**The dream and the day after.**_

Alley soon fell asleep. She began to dream of that horrible night. She had just turned four and she had just gone to bed after a long day. She had pretended to be asleep when her mother's ex-boyfriend came in and started to undress her. She looked up at him and screamed as his hand traveled to her mouth and the other to a place a hand should never go. She was used to this but it still scared her. He was molesting her when her father came in with her mother. All she could remember from then was her father picking her up and something sharp going into her skin but nothing more. When she finally woke up she was in a corner her house in flames and her parents, and their murderer were dead. She started screaming but soon fell unconscious again due to pain and the smoke. When she finally did wake up pretty much well she was informed that she had been blamed for her family's death. She got no trail no one heard evidence for or against her she was just sentenced to the refugee. She was in solitary confinement at the refugee. She was six before she got out under the condition that she worked and didn't break any laws. Out of good behavior so they said. In truth they had nothing to hold her on.

When she left the refugee she headed to Brooklyn to see if she could find the ruins of her home but she had no luck. She ended up falling asleep in an alley her arm around a little black kitten. This was how Spot and the other Brooklyn Newsies found her. It didn't take long for Alley or Spot to realize that they knew each other. (but that's for another story). She'd been working with the Brooklyn Newsies ever since. She'd been working with the Manhattan boys since she was ten. Everyone called her Alley Cat because every time she was in trouble or she entered an alley a cat was close behind.

She woke up suddenly crying. She hated having that dream. That night still haunted her and she hated how it had ruined her life. Mr. Kloppman tapped on her door.

"Alley it's time to Carry the Banner. Some of the boys have already left."

"Thanks." She got up and headed down to the distribution area drying her eyes. She wasn't going to let them see her crying. She stopped short as she saw the guys crowded around. "Why no papes?"

"They jacked up the price. 60 cents a 100"

"What they can't do that!"

"Apparently they can." They all saw Jack and started to tell him. He sat down to think. What came out of his mouth next she never thought she'd hear.

"Yay, a strike."

"Jack I can't go on strike. Are you crazy!" They headed out to the square.

"Alley yes you can. No one is gonna sell papes if we don't sell papes."

"Jack you don't get it. Synder'll put me back in the refugee before nightfall if he knows. I ain't riskin' it Jack. I ain't goin' back to no refugee."

"Al' Cat we'll keep you safe."

" I guess but still." She watched and listened as the sang the World Will Know. As Jack went in to talk to Pulitzer, she headed to the Brooklyn bridge. However she ran into Denton first.

"Wait you're the only girl here aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry sir but I'm really in a hurry."

"What's your name?"

"Alley"

"As in Alley Trinity."

"Yes"

"I remember reading your name in the paper years back."

"Yay doesn't everyone," she said angrily.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." She ran off towards the Brooklyn Bridge and got across just in time to get papes to sell.

When she was done she headed to find Spot…

a/n: well that's it for now. Please review. It'll get better I promise but probably not until I start my other fanfic. But yes please review I feel all sad when you don't. I hope you all like it. And again I don't own the Newsies though I wish I did. Evil Disney…not I love Disney. I'm only commandeering them with intent to give them back. Sometime. Schools in so it's gonna take some time to update unless I'm lucky with the no homework thing.


	3. Brooklyn EncounterSeize the day

3

_**Brooklyn Encounter/Seize the Day**_

"Spot!" He stopped and turned around a bit surprised.

"Alley Cat is that you."

"who do you think!"

"Alley what's the matter? You're early."

"Jack's boys have gone on strike."

"What?"

"You heard what I said Spot!"

"So what's I've been hearin' is true then."

"Yes, what am I to do Spot? I can't just…"

"You are gonna do nothin'? You'll stay here and sell. I can't honestly believe that Jackie-boy would put you in this situation."

"Well they are coming here to ask for help."

"Who's coming?"

"Jack, Boots, and a new guy. His name is David and well he's a bit educated."

"I see. Does Jackie-boy honestly like I would jeopardize Brooklyn and my reputation, on something that could be mere child's play!"

" I don't know but I can't strike I have to work."

"I know…" He was thinking about something else entirely but Alley blew it off.

They headed down to the docks and Alley too a dip in the river which turned into a game as soon as a few of the other guys got there. She was under the dock when she heard Jack's foot steps on the dock above. She hid so he wouldn't see her. Jack made his move and the boys started talking.

"Alley come here!"

"Yay Spot?"

"So Alley Cat you got here before us."

"Of course I did. You didn't expect me to stick around with Snyder so close now did ya." "Well you could've let us tell him on our own and kept your mouth shut!"

"Jack you have no right to talk to her like that. She's got no reason to be loyal to you." After a few minuets of arguing Jack and the other left.

"Alley?"

"Yes"

"I want you to be my eyes and ears okay. Tell me everything they do. Oh and get back here in time to sell papes before Synder catches you."

"Alright"

She ran across the Brooklyn bridge and got to the boys just after they had finished singing Seize the Day. The first to walk up to her was Race.

"Alley why didn't ya talk Spot into helping us. You are his girl you know."

"Look Race I ain't nobody's property. And I ain't nobody's Girl!"

"Still you know he would have listened to you."

"You want to the know the reason. I wouldn't want to risk the reputation Spot's worked so hard for. I'm Brooklyn through and through. Brooklyn is where my loyalty lies. And yes I could have changed Spots mind, but that's up to you now! I'm here to make sure it isn't just child's play. You show me you can do this and I'll tell Spot."

"Touchy aren't we."

"Ya think!"

The circulation bell rang and the boys ran in to stop the scabs. All we going well until the Bulls showed up.

"Crutchy get out of there!" Alley was hiding from the cops as she saw Oscar and Morris kick Crutchy's crutch out from under him. She ran after that.

**a/n: i know this is probably really bad and thanks to my one reviewer. I promise i'll make it better. srry it's taken so long to get this ch. up but i have homework which i'm blowing off right now and it's like way to late for me to be doing it anyways. Plus i've been sick which sucks in itsself. oh well. I hope you like this ch. it'll get better after the rally. OH and as usual i don't own anything but my character. so yea.**


	4. Enter BrooklynKing of New York

_**4**_

_**Enter Brooklyn/King of New York**_

"Spot! Spot! They got Crutchy!" She was running down the rows of crates to get to Spot. He got up and met her half way.

"Alley calm down. Calm down! Tell me what happened." She buried her head into him. "I…he…they…I couldn't stop…I could have helped him." She backed away from Spot and ran.

"Alley! Alley! Shadow, O'Reily, Dust go get her, make sure she doesn't do somethin' rash!"

He walked to his little alley away from home. _What happened in Manhattan? What made her so hysterical? _She was on the verge of tears which or course she never showed around Brooklyn Newsies. He missed the days when she'd run to him and cry, just let it all out. Well that hadn't happened for some years now. Not since their resident pickpocket and messenger had died. She never was too good at not showing her emotions but now she just ran. He hated that. His kitten, his Tru, just ran away from him. He had to think of a way to get her to stay to get her to be more like a women more like the girl he knew when they were children, but he knew that would never happen they had changed. He had changed, he loved her with all his heart, but he was so sure she didn't feel the same. The older he got the more he became determined to protect her. He knew she hated being called his girl, but he knew it was true. He knew the other Newsies knew his only weakness was her. He got up as Shadow came up to him.

"Spot, we found her. Dust and O'Reily are trying to talk to her but she won't talk to us. She wants you."

"I'm coming."

She was sitting in a alley and black cat in her arms, her tears dry. Dust and O'Reily were keeping watch for Spot. She hated to admit it, but she really was his girl. She really did love him, as more then just a friend as more then just a brother. She hated being his weakness though and she had tried so hard to change her emotions, become closed. She couldn't do it, but at least she could get away from the guys and collect her thoughts before they found her in tears.

"Alley…" She was pulled away from her thoughts.

"Yay, I'm fine now Spot. I'm sorry. I just lost it! The coppers came and well all I can say is Jack's boys are serious. Oscar and Morris took Crutchy. I wish I could have…"

"Alley if you had you'd be in the refugee right now."

"I know but Jack is gonna go with Dave to get Crutchy, but I know Crutchy won't come. He's stubborn!"

"Yay he is, but you know you couldn't have done anything right?"

"Yes I know but still I wish I could've."

"Well keep your skin safe."

"I guess, but Spot their serious you have to help them.You have to… to come tomorrow. Please!" She hated begging and she hated pleading but the thought of Crutchy in the refugee and the way the Delancey brother had taken him made her skin crawl.

"Alright Alley, I'll sleep on it. But come on it's time to get some selling done." She nodded and the headed off in separate directions to sell papes.

She traveled of the Brooklyn bridge around 4:30 the next morning so she was there before Spot and the others. She knew they were coming.

The boys walked into the distribution area. Race went to the back doors and the Bulls came out! Alley backed away towards the gate as the fighting started. She was hoping to God she wasn't wrong about Spot. Out of nowhere she saw a marble fly. "Brooklyn!" She pulled out her sling shot and started her own assault and the men around her. She got hit only once and by then Spot was next to her and that guy was down for the count. When all had cleared Denton took their picture. She didn't think much of the picture until later.

"We made the front page. We made the front Page! Spot!" She couldn't believe Denton had gotten them on the front page. They of course burst out into song the only change for her was…She was a Queen just for the day.

**a/n: Yea I know kinda fast for the end there but there isn't really too much to say other then what we all know they wanted. Again I don't own anything but Alley and her relationship with Spot. I just don't own Spot. Though I wish I did. :hugs invisible Spot doll: Mine. Okay thanks to my reviewers. It's getting to the fun chapters. Oh by the way I have a prequel to this little story. It's called History best left Forgotten. It's in the beginning stages but it'll give the total back story to Spot and Alley.**


	5. The Rally

5

_**The Rally**_

Alley had gone back to Brooklyn after all was decided on where the rally would be and who would be running it. She hated to admit it but she was scared stiff of what this rally could mean for her. She could be back in the refugee, but she wasn't going to turn her back on the boys. She couldn't do that. They had taken her in and she wasn't going scab on them. She was wandering the streets thinking, waiting for the night to come so she could talk to someone she needed to. An old friend of sorts. The only place away from the Newsies that she actually felt safe and cared for. She was carrying with her the best dress that she had and she knew she was gonna wear it tonight. It had taken her a year in a half to make. _Lace takes way to long to sew_ she thought. She was waiting on the steps of an apartment building when a man in his late thirty's walked up.

"Alley my girl, it's nice to see you."

"How are the patients today Doc."

"Well as can be expected."

"I was wondering could I talk to you just for a little while?"

"Sure Alley come on up." She followed him up the stairs and into he apartment. He had the money to live in a home but he liked his apartment and so did his wife. He was a doctor who years ago had helped her in her time of need.

"Here we are Alley, Monica we have a visitor."

"Hello Hun. Who is it."

"Hello Mrs. Allen."

"Oh Alley, what a pleasant surprise. Anything good in the pape lately."

"No ma'am but I'm not selling right now. We've gone on strike."

"On strike? What for?"

"They raised the price we have to pay to get them."

"I see." Alley turned to Mr. Allen.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm afraid that well…I'm afraid of going back to the refugee.We have a rally tonight and i'm just plain scared."

"Alley this one is easy. What are you more afraid? That refugee or going back on your pride and those you love."

"You know me all to well Doc."

"So you are going to the rally then."

"Yes I can't go back on them not when they've been so good to me."

"Alley don't worry about it. If anything does go wrong and the boys come to us we'll bail you out."

"Thank you sir. Thank you very much." She turned her attention to Mrs. Allen who was making dinner.

"Mrs. Allen?"

"Yes Alley."

"I finally finished my dress. I'm gonna wear it tonight."

"Oh do let me see it."

"Of course." She ran off to the bathroom and put it on.

Alley walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Mr. and Mrs. Allen were sitting on the couch discussing their day. When she walked in the room the stopped and stared at her. She blushed it was taking them far to long to say something.

"Alley you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Mr. Allen nodded in agreement, he was speechless. She had grown into a fine young women, but he still saw that lost little girl in her.

"Alley the boys will marvel."

"You really think so," she smiled.

"Yes I do, but you better go or you'll be late for that Rally of yours."

"O yes. Thank you very much." She ran out and ran to Irving Hall.

When she arrived at Irving Hall she used the backstage entrance. Medda walked into her as they were both hurrying to their spots.

"Alley is that you. You look stunning."

"Oh thank you Medda and yes it's me." They smiled at each other and went on their way.

Alley was on the stage in no time. Early from what it looked like. She walked down the stage and jumped off at the end standing there until she found Race.

"Who are you?"

"Race it's me."

"Alley! Wow!"

"I'm flattered Race," she giggled. They began to talk as the rest of the Brooklyn and Manhattan Newsies filed in.

"What took you guys so long to get in here." She was looking at David, Spot, and Jack. They all just smiled at her. She could see Spot's eyes light up as he looked her over. He extended his hand and she took it. She followed him onto the stage.

"You look beautiful Alley. I like that color on you," he whispered.

"Thanks and I like green and white too," she giggled.

The rally began and after some intense moments all was agreed. Alley finally knew that there was no turning back now, She was in it for good. They all took their sets and Medda came out and started singing. Something in the pit of Alley's stomach told her something was all wrong.

She was dancing with Shadow when she realized Synder up in the Balcony. _What's_ _he doing here _she thought.

"Alley what's wrong. Why did you stop dancing."

"Shadow where's Spot." Shadow pointed in Spot's direction. She ran off too him as David whispered into his ear. _Good he saw him too _she thought. She tapped Spot on the shoulder the utter look of terror in her eyes. Spot bent down and whispered,

"Stay close to us okay and run when I tell you." She only nodded and headed to Shadow as the coppers came busting in.

Through the noise and chaos Alley heard her cue to run and she took it. She'd escaped getting hurt only to find that the building was surrounded. She tried to run back inside but on of the cops fired a warning shot which spooked a horse. She stopped dead where she was, then her feet got the ability to run again but it was too late the horse and it's rider where on her. The horse reared up and it's hooves came down on her back knocking her to the ground. It stomped her twice, once on the back and then on her side as she tried to turn over. **"Spot!" **That was all she could yell before she was overcome by blackness. She knew there was no way out of this. She was doomed. The world went black.

**a/n: okay i know that was a little fast i'm srry. I just had to do it that way. oo and more background. ties with an old friend. Thanks to all of my reviewers. i have homework to do and i'm not feeling to well. i was planning on posting the next chapter but i don't think i'm gonna though i might type it so i don't know. just not feeling to good. well i hope you like it.**


	6. The Trial Morning After

6

_**The Trial/Morning After**_

Alley woke with the worst headache imaginable. It was late, midnight maybe 2 in the morning. She couldn't remember much of what had happened…Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was in a cell at the refugee the one place in the world she dreaded more then death. She closed her eyes the pain was just to much.

Meanwhile Spot was in hysterics in the boys grouped cell.

"Shadow you were supposed to keep an eye on her."

"I hope to God she isn't here. Damn it."

"Spot please calm down."

"Do not tell me to calm down Race." Spot sat down in a huff.

"There was blood on the road, and I hope to God it wasn't hers." He buried his head in his hands. Shadow walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"You know she can hold her own Spot. I'm just as scared as you are for her. We just need to calm down. Figure out how we are gonna get our butts out of here."

"You're right Shadow." He looked up into his friends face.

" What are they going to do to us?" came O' Reily's voice.

"I don't know O'Reily. I don't know."

"Spot do you think that they might have gotten her. Alley I mean."

"I don't know she was the first out. I hope they didn't but I don't know. I just don't know." "I should have followed her out."

"No O'Reily it's okay. Shadow I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just well never mind."

"Is the mighty Brooklyn Leader afraid."

"Racetrack Higgins I swear if you don't shut up I will strike you down so hard you won't know what hit you." Race stepped back.

"Look sorry Spot, but I'm all out of sorts too."

"I know."

"Well we can't do anything right now. I think the best thing is sleep. We'll worry about it later." The boys drifted off into restless, uncomfortable, uneasy sleep.

They were woken up by coppers coming in the holding block. "Get up!" They all got up and were taken to the courts.

Alley was woken up handcuffed and escorted to the courts.

The boys were the first to go in. The judge fined them 5 dollar each and Denton came just in the nick of time to pay their fines off. The moved away from the judge to holding until Denton could pay the clerk.

Alley was brought in next. It was obvious that she was hurt pretty badly. She said nothing but kept her head low.

"Miss Trinity, You know you broke the orders of your probation." The people who were standing around watching gasped.

"Yes sir," came her voice. She sounded weak and sad.

"Well I'm in good spirits today. How much money do you have on you."

"Money sir?"

"Yes Miss Trinity. How much do you have."

"Two dollars sir."

"Well your fine is much more then that, but--"

"I'll pay the rest," came Denton's voice.

"Alright pay the clerk 28 dollars sir. Men uncuff her. Alley give the clerk your money." She walked to the clerk and handed the clerk the only money she had. It would take her days to make that up. She walked back to the judge head still hung low.

"You know I'm being awfully generous to you Miss Trinity. I should put you back in the Refugee you are a harm to society. A murderer."

"I'm not…I'm didn't do it. I didn't kill my parents. I didn't know how."

" You didn't know how! You do know how to kill now don't you."

"Yes sir." She bowed her head lower a single tear feel down her check stinging her as it did. She winced in pain.

"One more condition Alley. You have twenty-four hours to decide to go back to work and give up this charade or go back to the refugee."

"I can't turn my back on them. I…I won't."

"You are free to leave." She turned her back on the judge.

"Twenty-four hours Alley remember that." She could fell the tears coming as she slowly walked in the direction of the boys. She managed to mumble a thank you to Denton. She didn't look at the boys as she passed. She ran as Spot tried to grab her hand to bring her to him to hold her. The crowed mumbled insults at her as she ran.

She ran out of the court house and down the road stopping in her favorite alley in Manhattan. She collapsed on the ground crying. Another fine birthday present for her. Twenty-four hours to decide on something that could change her life and her friends. _Happy_ _Birthday to me _she thought. A few minuets later she was out cold.

The boys were now listening to Denton tell them that he couldn't be with them anymore. The boys were shocked, David most of all was angry. Spot had left to find Alley but he wasn't having any luck. David decided they would get Jack out of the refugee.

Spot walked aimlessly through Manhattan then crossed the Brooklyn bridge to go to his alley away from home. He sat on the ground deep in thought. _Alley's hurt, she needs us_. _Why did she just run? I wouldn't blame her if she choose to go scab. I wouldn't blame her. She must be so scared._ So many things were running through his head that he didn't even notice Dust, Shadow, and O'Reily at his side.

"Spot what ya thinking'? I hope you aren't angry with us." Dust's voice penetrated he thoughts.

"No Dust I'm not mad at youse. I'm mad at myself. That's all. And as for what I'm thinking that's my own."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." O'Reily sat against the wall of the alley.

"Spot why do you blame yourself for what happens to Alley. I mean I know we all blame ourselves, but---"

"O' Reily, it's hard to explain. But I promised someone I'd look out for her. And when she gets hurt well I feel like I've let them down. I mean I know I haven't but I feel like I have."

Shadow and Dust smiled. "O' Reily you came to us when we were all twelve. We have an unbreakable oath that we all took when Alley first joined us. You didn't know our leader then. He wasn't sure about her at first, but he came to love her more then anything in this world. What she's been through inspires us all to treat her right. To treat other people with respect even when they don't treat us with it. She became the reason we fought. The reason we sold papes. The reason we do a lot of things. Some of us the reason we even live.

When she gets hurt we want to be the ones hurting not her."

"I see so it's something that I can't really understand, but I've been with you for five years now. I've come to know her. To think of her as more then just another newsie more then just a sister, a friend. I just don't think you should be so hard on yourself, Spot."

"That's for me to decide O'Reily." Spot got up and walked out of the alley and headed for a walk around Brooklyn just to think. He thought of what the judge had made Alley decide and her knew what she would do. She'd hold true to her name. She'd always be loyal to them at the risk of her own skin. He knew but he was scared stiff. Quite frankly he was scared to death, but of course he couldn't show it to the rest of his Newsies. He had to stand strong. Only Shadow and Dust knew what he felt truly. All was out of his control now…

**a/n: Again the only people i own is well anyone that wasn't in the movie. I don't own spot :hugs her invisible spot doll: Oh i wish i did. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review. and read my prequel. it's gotta catch up with this i promise it will. it just takes alot more time to write, but don't worry i'll be updating that soon too. goodnight. i need sleep. i'll do my homework before class in the morning.**


	7. Alley's Decision Another Horrible Night

7

_**Alley's decision/Another Horrible night**_

Spot had spent three hours looking for Alley until he finally realized she didn't want to be found. He hated it when she did this. She'd done it once before but he had found her when he looked in the last place he thought she'd be, but at least she had been safe. Now he wasn't so sure she had the strength to get to that place. He headed for Doctor Allen's house. It was the last and only place he would look for the night. It was dark getting late and he needed to check up on his crew. He finally came to the Doc's door and knocked.

Mr. Allen got up form the couch and opened the door.

"Spot what's wrong?"

"Hello Mr. Allen."

"Hello Spot, sorry out of habit you know."

"Well something is wrong. It's Alley I can't find her."

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

"So I take it she isn't here."

"No"

"Hunny who was at the door?"

"Spot, dear." Mrs. Allen appeared out of the bedroom.

"Hello Spot."

"Hello ma'am." Spot turned his attention to Mr. Allen who had sat down on the couch to think.

"I just thought I'd come by to see. It was the last place I could think of, the place she'd be if she wanted to be found."

"Spot dear, who are you talking about."

"Spot can't find Alley."

"She's missing!"

"Well as of now she's missing. Now Mr. And Mrs. Allen don't worry she just doesn't want to be found that's all." Spot was holding back the tears he had, he could feel them coming. _I must stay strong. I must not cry, _he thought.

"Spot dear what happened at the Rally?"

"You knew about the rally." He laughed. " I guess she told you. I'm not surprised I wasn't sure she was even gonna come. But… well I wish she hadn't now."

"Why is that Spot." "Well we were all arrested at the rally."

"What!"

"No wait don't go hysterical. Alley is out it's just well…" He sat down on the couch and lowered his head. "she's hurt. I don't know how badly but she's hurt… and well now she has to decide on whether she will turn her backs on us and save her skin or go to the refugee for who knows how long."

"Oh no, we all know what she'll do. You're scared for her aren't you Spot. Scared of what she'll do."

"Yes I'm scared. I'm dead scared. I don't want to see her hurting. I don't want her in that place. It does things to you. I saw it when she came out. I saw it in her eyes when I was taken to the refugee when we were younger. I don't want her back there. I wish she'd just go scab, as much as I don't want that. As much as I don't want the boys to think she's a traitor." He put his head in his hands as the tears started to fall. (Yes the leader of Brooklyn can cry. Now close your mouths). Mr. Allen put his hand on Spot's shoulder as Mrs. Allen walked into the kitchen to get some water.

"Spot you know she'll hold her own. You know no matter what she will stick with you, even if that means she spend the rest of her life in the refugee or prison, and for something few people believe she didn't commit. Her loyalties lie with you and the others. She won't turn her back on you. And Spot there is nothing we say or do that will change her mind. Through all my years of knowing the two of you and of watching you, I've learned that she is stubborn. Nothing changes her mind. Her passion and compassion exceeds what I think most of us would think. After what she's been through, she's determined to show people she can be just a sweet and caring as ever. Even more so. Spot if and when she does want to be found bring her to me and we'll see what they've done to her, because there is no way in hell I am going to let her go back to the refugee without a fight."

"Mr. Allen she'll always be fighting something. Most of the time not even a person."

"I know." Mrs. Allen walked back in and handed the water to her husband and Spot and sat down on a chair next to the couch.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Your welcome Spot." He stood up and put his glass down.

"I must go I have my gang to look out for. I best make sure they are all accounted for." The two adults nodded and he let himself out. A block later he ran into Dust, Shadow, and O'Reily.

Meanwhile, Alley woke up crying. She tried to dry her eyes but the tears just kept coming. She was in so much pain and she felt so weak. _Why did I choose to run. Why did I choose to go. Why didn't I just tell the judge to put me in the refugee. I can't make this decision. I just can't! I don't want to go back there. I know what will happen. I can't turn my back on them. I refuse to turn my back on them._ She was thinking as the tears fell. She propped her self up against the wall of the alley almost screaming in pain. It was dark and she started to wonder about Jack. She knew they'd put him back in the refugee but she wanted to know for how long. She got up and headed in the direction of the refugee. She came out form the shadows as she saw a carriage driving her way. She jumped out of the way and blended in with the darkness following it. Just behind her was Dave. Neither of them saw each other. The carriage pulled to a stop in front of Old man Pulitzer's house. _Oh no, their gonna bribe him. He'll take it too. I know he will. They know his weakness they ain't stupid. This could be bad._

Jack came out and David yelled for him. Alley hid at the end of the alleyway they headed into. Jack told David to go and after a little fight David left. Alley emerged from her hiding spot.

"Jack…Jack Kelly."

"Alley! Are you okay." He was looking at the cut right above her right eye.

"I'm fine…well I'll be fine."

"Alley you're limping."

"I know!"

"Come on Jack you can't leave us. You can't turn you back on us."

"Alley I have no choice. Alley I can't be a kid no more."

"Jack I'm the same age as you are. I haven't been a kid since I was four! What did he threaten you with. I know what he gave I can see it in your eyes. You'll leave us for Santa Fe."

"Look Alley I'm sorry but I have no choice."

"Yes you do. We can fight for ourselves. It doesn't matter if they put us in the refugee we won't stop."

"Alley I suggest you do the same."

"NO! I won't. I have more…well it doesn't matter."

"Alley run. Just go."

"NO not without you." He slapped her across the face sending her to her knees. She lifted her head,

"You…you hit me." The tears began to fall.

"Alley I'm sorry. I just got heated up." He helped her up. "But Alley you must do what they say the refugee isn't any place for you."

"I don't care Jack. I'm not doing it. I ain't goin' scab." She looked into his eyes and saw them pleading with her. He grabbed her by the arms and shock her.

"Alley just run. Don't let them find you. Get away from here. They'll be coming for me. Bide you time. Get out of here. It's too late for me. I'm not going to let them do anything worse to you and the boys. That's what he threatened okay."

"Jack stop you're hurting me. Okay okay. I get it. Let go you're hurting me." She was sobbing. He let go of her his heart heavy and his eyes full of regret. "You're scaring me Jack." With that she ran from him before he could even say he was sorry. In his head all he could think of was, _Damn Spot's gonna kill me if he sees me again. And not only for what I'm about to do but because of what I did to her. I hate it._ He was caught and brought back to the refugee.

Alley collapsed in an alley. _He hit me and he grabbed me. Why, why was he being so vicious. He just wanted me to get it. He didn't want me hurt. I can't believe he's going scab. I won't believe it. I'm not mad at him I just…_Her tears penetrated her thoughts. "Santa Fe, please bring him back to us. Make him see he has family here. We are his family. We need him." She buried her head in her hand, a short time later she curled up into a ball.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here." Alley looked up startled tears still in her eyes.

"Oh is the slut scared." (yea I know the word is out of date. I'm sorry).

"I'm upset you stupid ape," she said with anger the tears gone. She looked up at the Delancy brother with utter disgust. She knew she couldn't fight back if they decided to do anything to her. Oscar kicked her in the side which already hurt. She winced in pain. She was trapped she had no way out. _Why, why did I have to be in an alley now. I have no way out. _ She was kicked again, this time she screamed out in pain.

"O I hit a sore spot." She got up and tried to fight back but she knew it wouldn't work. She was back on the ground again brass knuckles to her stomach. She curled in a ball the only way to defend from their abuse. Morris grabbed her legs and spread them out. They had her on her back now. She was being held down in a not so comfortable but oh so familiar position. She screamed but it didn't do her much good because Oscar had his hand covering her mouth. He sat on top of her now making it heard for her to breath. Morris still had her legs spread apart but now he was in between them a little to close for comfort. The tears started to fall. _This isn't happening not again. Not again. Dear god please. Just let them kill me. Please. Just let me die. I just don't want to die this way, but it's better then nothing, better then waking up after this. God please let me die. _She began to struggle this wasn't supposed to be happening. She stopped struggling to weak to more and losing air fast. Oscar was covering her mouth and noise suffocating her. Morris had her dress up and was pulling off her underwear. He managed to get it off. Oscar moved from her stomach on to the floor next to her his hand still covering her mouth and noise. She was too weak to struggle as Morris took her dress off her.

"I hope you don't mind," he hissed as Oscar laughed. Tears was all she could give them. She was short on breath just hoping the end would come, that her body would go numb and she wouldn't feel anything. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw something shiny. She realized what it was when she felt it cut her skin. Morris was kissing her, touching her inappropriately. She felt as his fingers enter her. She felt his tongue lick her. Then Oscar joined in. She didn't scream, she didn't move she just closed her eyes as she coughed to get air. She finally got the erg to struggle and when she did she felt the knife go in her and she felt the her blood run out. She was took weak to struggle anymore. She could feel the darkness coming. She felt something new enter her body but she didn't feel anymore after that for the world had gone dark…

**a/n: Hey yea sorry i didn't update yesterday. i had a friend over. I know this is sad. And Dramaqueen isn't it da ja vu. lol. Thanks for the reviews. I love my faithful readers. ElleestJenn. i hope you could picture this not that i really wanted you too. lol. Well i hope you guys liked it i have another chap. it'll get better again but yea. i'm nearing the end off this story but i'm writing my prequel and a secquel so i'm not going anywhere. a few more chapters to go. Again i don't own anything but those that aren't in the movie. :hugs invisible spot doll: Awww i feel better. Byes. i gotta put up the next chapter.**


	8. Morning After Embarrassment

8

**Morning After/Embarrassment**

Spot woke early the next morning. He had a horrible feeling that something had happened to Alley in the middle of the night. He realized he wasn't the only one up or the only one thinking that. Dust and Shadow exchanged looks with him as they got up and woke the others.

"Spot, somethin' wrong."

"I know Shadow. I know. I just hope it doesn't got to do with Alley." The three nodded and headed off to Manhattan to get a shock of their lives.

They all stood outside the distribution area. It was utter chaos within the ranks. When all of the sudden Spot saw Jack.

"You… You traitor. If anything has happened to Alley I'm blaming you for it. If Alley's hurt, you're a dead man Jackie-boy. Mark my words I will kill you." Shadow and Dust stood by O'Reily amazed. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. And all the Brooklyn Newsies backed away from the crowd. They heard their cue, and they all left. As David had his words with Jack. The newsies that didn't leave stood around in shock as the last of the scabs went to work. Everyone left after that.

David went home and sat outside his the window of his families apartment. Sarah walked in and started cleaning.

"Dave, maybe he had no choice."

"Why don't you go look for Alley. I've heard from the others that she hasn't been seen since the rally. Don't you think you should go help." David made no move and no sound. "Fine, I'll go and look for her myself. I'm sure they'll let me help." Sarah shook her head and headed out not knowing where she was going. Race, Bumlets, Specs, and Blink were out looking for Alley. They didn't like to look they saw on the Delancys's faces this morning they seemed to happy. They were checking out an alley when they saw a black cat emerge form another alley.

"Wait a minuet isn't that Alley's calling card." The cat moved closer too them and then brushed up against Blink's leg.

"I'd say yes." They followed the cat to the alley that Alley was in.

Alley had woken up tears in her eyes still but too weak to move on her own freewill. She was dressed thank god but there was blood all around her. She knew what had happened to her. She cried as she saw a cat walk out of the alley. _Oh thank god. I wanna be found now. I want out of here. But I wish I were dead. I wish…I. _Pain over came her as she heard foot steps get closer.

"OH my god. Race, Specs, Bumlets, get in here."

"What is it Bli….OH god. Spot's gonna kill us."

"No he'll kill Jack."

"No I will," came a voice from behind them. They looked around and saw David and Sarah standing there. Sarah ran to Alley who looked up at her. The fire in her eyes was almost spent. She closed them.

"David come here. Help me pick her up." Everything went black as she felt her self being lifted from the ground.

Sarah and David placed her on Sarah's bed as Sarah's Dad walked in form his morning walk.

"What's this. OH my goodness!"

"Dad you remember Alley right. Well she's been hurt."

"We haven't seen her in a while Sarah."

"I know Father she's in Brooklyn most of the time now."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. We found her this way." Alley opened an eye the only one that was going to be swollen shut.

"Don't…," she said in a really weak voice, "don't let Spot hurt Jack. Don't…Don't let Spot and Brooklyn know."

"Alley, dear don't talk you'll only hurt yourself more." "Don't…let…" She blanked out. "Dad what are we going to do?" Their mother walked in just at that time.

"Oh goodness my house is full. OH my, umm Sarah, darling get me a damp cloth."

"Yes mother." Sarah did as she was told and handed the towel to her mother. Mrs. Jacobs put the towel on Alley's head and told the boys to leave. Alley woke up and leaned over the bed and throw up in a bucket that had been placed on the floor. Tears in her eyes, she threw up again and again.

"I wish I were dead. I don't want to do this." She leaned her head back on the pillow and cried.

"Alley don't wish that."

"I…I have no dignity left. I'm nothing."

"Alley that's not true."

"Yes it is!"

"Mother it's just best not to say anything." Sarah was on the bed stroking Alley hair.

"Shhh, just go back to sleep Alley." Alley obeyed, the pain was too much to bear and throwing up wasn't helping.

Spot was wandering the streets of Manhattan when he spotted Race.

"Higgins!" Race turned around a bit surprised.

_Why do I have to be alone_ he thought. _Don't kill the messenger_.

"Yay Spot."

"Have you seen Alley."

_There is no use in lying. None at all. _"Yes I have."

"You have where is she?"

"I don't know." _Damn I hope i had my poker face. _

"You're lying to me Race." He saw Spot's hand move to the cane he carried.

"Yes, yes I know where she is, but I can't take you there. She told me not too."

"Who cares what she said take me to her."

"Spot I can't do that." "Racetrack Higgins if you don't take me to her…"

"Alright. Follow me."_ Why am I doing this. Alley is gonna kill me. Who am I afraid of more. Oh god I have no choice either way I'm dead. _Race stopped outside of David's home.

"I warn you, you don't want to go in there."

"I will do what I like."

Meanwhile Jack was sellin' papes. He wasn't really into selling today though. He was wondering about Alley. _Why didn't she go to Spot_?_ Where was she_? He had been the last person to see her, he knew that. He hoped she wasn't hurt, because he didn't not want to feel Spot's wrath.

Spot knocked on the door of the Jacobs' house. David walked to the door and opened it.

"OH hello Spot." Alley eye's shot open. _NO I told them not too. No, no, no, he can't come in here. He can't see me like this. He'll go crazy and hurt someone. He can't…_

"I hear you have Alley in there. Let me see her Dave."

"Spot I'm afraid I can't do that. She shouldn't have visitors."

"Dave LET ME IN THERE!"

"Don't shout. Fine. Be my guest don't say you weren't warned." David hung his head as he opened the door to let Spot in.

Alley's eyes filled with tears as she leaned over the bed to throw up again. This time the only thing that came out was blood. She had nothing left in her stomach and she was losing blood fast. She'd lost enough already. It was a miracle she was even still alive. Spot walked to the bed and stopped dead. _They were right. I didn't need to come in here. Oh god. She's hurt bad. Real bad. My Tru. What the hell did they do to you. _He walked to her side and whispered,

"Alley, I'm here. Don't yell at me just let me hold you. Just let me stay with you." Alley threw up again and again. He tried to rub her back but she jumped away from his touch. This wasn't like her.

"Alley what happened who did this too you." Alley put her head back on the pillow crying. Spot took her hand in his, but she shuddered and pulled away.

"I can't Spot. I just can't. The…I can't." Tears were streaming down her face. _I didn't want him to see me like this. He doesn't need to see me like this._

An hour later Spot left. He couldn't do anything for her he realized but he was going to track down the person or persons who did this too her. He walked back to Brooklyn and was met by Dust, Shadow, and O'Reily.

"Spot's what's up with you."

"Nothing," he snapped. They backed away.

"She's hurt isn't she."

"Yes and Jack gonna pay along with who ever hurt her."

"Spot calm down please."

"We don't like this side of you." Spot sat down on the dock.

"I know…I just can't calm down. You should have seen her. She can't move all she does is throw up. I can't stand to see her this way." He broke down in tears as the other stood by. He didn't care what they thought. He had his back to them. Shadow and Dust had tears running down their checks and O'Reily stood there in shock just thinking that the others really did have a stronger tie to her then he did. Then out of the blue a single tear fell down his check and that was all it took he started crying right along with the other.

The morning was about to bring the surprise of their lives. And if Jack was lucky he wouldn't get himself killed by Spot. That is if Alley can get to him in time to tell him to run…

The sun set over Brooklyn and Manhattan none of the boys sleep well that night…..

**a/n: oo look at me two in the same day. I'm so happy. but then again my story isn't. It'll get happier though. and there is a secquel coming and my prequel is still in the making. Don't worry i'll probably update that one tomorrow. DramaQueen even if it's all for you. ElleestJenn read my prequel it might help with some stuff. that is when i get a few more things put on it lol. well i must go i'm getting sleepy and i've been staring at light for way too long. i hope i don't have too many spelling errors. peace. signing out. lol**


	9. Pure Will and Determination

9

**Pure will and Determination**

Alley woke up with nothing more then a headache, that she could feel anyway. She couldn't move so she just laid there thinking._ I have to get out of here. I have to get myself up. Spot's gonna kill Jack I know he will. I have to warn Jack. I have to stop Spot._ Tears began to fall. She hated being weak and the crying wasn't helping her cause much. She couldn't see out of her right eyes so she had to move her head to see if anyone was still in the house. She threw the covers off her with her good arm. She tried to move but she moved a bit to fast and fell back down on the bed. "Damn it." She finally got out of bed and stood. Her left leg and arm were useless to her. Her left side in general was just not in working order. She walked dragging her left leg behind her, her arm dangling to her side. _Damn horse, Damn Delancey's. I'll kill them myself. I've just got to find Jack. _

She walked down the road and finally got a glimpse of someone she thought was Jack. He wasn't wearing his normal clothes but she figured that he wouldn't be.

"Jack…Jack Kelly!"

He turned around a bit surprised. "You're still talking to me Alley after what I did." She came closer a little slow at first then just ran and collapsed in his arms.

"I don't care that you hit me, but Spot's out for revenge. He came and saw me when I wasn't at my best and he's out to get you. I just want you to run if you see him or any of the Brooklyn Newsies. Promise me you'll run. Promise me that you'll get far away from here." she was crying.

He pushed her away gently and took a good look at her. "Alley who did this too you. You look like a totally mess."

She buried her head into his chest and cried. "The Delancey brother. They…they I don't want to talk about it. She was shivering now. He held her close as she shuddered against him. She immediately back away form him as he tried to dry her tears.

"Alley why are you so jumpy?" Just then they heard Sarah yell from an alley. They ran in that direction and saw Dave fighting the Delanceys. Alley hid behind some crates as Jack went in to help. He fought them off and stepped on Morris in a place that would really hurt in the morning. They ran and Alley emerged form her hiding spot.

In Brooklyn earlier that morning. Spot woke still in a rage and one of his boys came to talk to him and he wasn't fully awake so he punched him. The poor kid ran away from him learning his lesson on not to wake Spot. Shadow, Dust, and O'Reily came to sit down next to him in his alley later.

"Spot?" He'd been lost in thought.

"Yes Shadow."

"How do you think she is this morning. I didn't see her and I wanted to know what you saw…We wanted to know." He was lying about not seeing her. In fact he had been to Manhattan earlier that morning. Just see if he could find her and he did.

"No you don't. You don't want to know how hard it was to look at her as she threw up and cried. You don't know how bad I felt when she pushed me away. She jumped away from me and wouldn't let me hold her. I just don't understand I want so badly to know what happened. To her. Jack's gonna pay."

"think rationally here Spot. Jack isn't the only one who hurt her. He's betrayed us all."

"Yes but I get the feeling that she forgives him. That she knows something we don't. And I get the feeling that she wouldn't be in the shape she was in if she had been fully alert. So it is partly his fault."

"Yes I know. But still don't do anything rash. She may never forgive you for that. We all want to track down who did this too her. Race and Blink told me that they went out looking because they thought the Delanceys' looked to happy. Maybe they are the reason she's the way she is right now."

"You've got a point there Shadow. And I bet it was them."

They continued to talk until one of the younger boys came running up telling them that they had seen Alley cross the Brooklyn Bridge and he was asking one to many questions so Shadow and Dust told him to leave.

O'Reily went out to get Alley. When he met her in the streets he stood there in shock at what he was seeing. Alley looked at him with anger and he realized that he had an expression that was not such a good idea to show. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. She just nodded and let him lead her to Spot.

She entered the alley and went straight to Spot who was sitting down. She sat down next to him almost screaming in pain. She laid her head on his lap and cried. She cried right in front of the guys that hadn't seen her cry since she was seven, and the one that had never seen her cry. Spot lifted her into his lap and hugged her. She didn't move away she just cried. They sat like that for hours until the final tear was dried away by Spot.

"there are we better now." Alley just nodded her head and put her ear to his heart. She fell asleep right there. Spot couldn't help but smile. That was how he wanted it. She was his all his and the boys knew it. Dust, Shadow, and O'Reily took the opportunity to go to the docks and take a swim.

"Well, there now maybe he won't do anything rash."

"What do you mean by that Shadow. I get the feeling you know something you aren't telling us."

"That I do O'Reily."

"Well brother what is it."

"Dust, O'Reily. I went into Manhattan a little earlier this morning before we decided to go see Spot. Well I saw Alley walking. She seemed to determined to find someone. A certain someone."

"Jack!"

"Yes Jack, She knows something we do not. I still believe she feels he's betrayed her but there is something that made her want to find him. I thought it was probably to warn him or something. So as I normally do, I followed her. When she saw Jack she ran to him. It seemed like she was crying but I couldn't see what she was telling him. I left after that. And found you two and we went to talk to Spot."

"So she knows something she isn't going to tell us."

"That would be correct."

Meanwhile Alley had opened her eyes and was staring straight into Spot's.

"Spot I'm scared. I don't want to go back to Manhattan alone, but I have to go back. Jack ain't a scab. He beat the stuffing out of the Delanceys' ta save David's skin this morning. He's not going back to work. He's finally gonna fight with us. I just don't want to go back because of the Delanceys'."

"Why Tru. What did they do to you?" She looked at him astonished that he used her real name. He only did that when he meant business and that was never good business.

"Don't hurt Jack or anything if I tell you what happened. Why you had to see me that way yesterday. Just don't hurt him."

"Alley I won't I promise." He knew in his head it would take a lot of time for Jack to ever explain himself to him, but if Alley didn't want him to hurt Jack then he would try his hardest not too.

"But I guarantee you, you will want too…Well when Dave went to get him from the refugee they had taken him to Old Man Pulitzer's so I hid in an alley near his home. When Jack came out he and Dave came down the alley. They got in a fight and David took off. Well I walked up to talk to him. To tell him just to wait it out. Not to go scab. Well he wanted me to run and I didn't so he slapped me." She felt him get tense. "You promised," she pleaded with him.

"I know." His arms held her tighter.

"Ow, that hurts."

He let go. "I'm sorry, continue."

"Well I fell to my knees and he helped me up, but he grabbed me real tight and I told him to let go. Well I ran from him after that. He was scaring me. Well soon after I collapsed in an alley. I couldn't run anymore and I was in so much pain. Well the Delanceys found me there." Tears began to fill her eyes again. "They kicked me. I tried to fight back, but I got brass knuckles to my stomach. I curled up in a ball and then Morris spread my legs out…and they…they." She burst into tears. He touched her stomach and came across blood that had not yet dried.

"A knife! They cut you with a knife each time you tried to struggle against what they were doing. They LEFT YOU FOR DEAD. THOSE MONSTERS." She jumped in his arms.

"Spot please don't yell. You're scaring me." She was still crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He held her tight as the tears started to fall from his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and they held each other until she had to leave, but he wasn't far behind. He was determined to find Jack and tell him sorry. Of course when they got into Manhattan he turned around and headed back to Brooklyn with his gang who had followed him over and waited for her to return with news. He left her in the protective hands of Jack, David, and Sarah.

**a/n: so i'm like totally out of it right now. I hope you like this chapter. My brain hurts and i'm out of it. Well i've got to go i'm sleepy not much to say thanks to my reviewers. talk to you alls laters byes.**


	10. Making the Newsies Banner

10  
**_Making the Newsies Banner_**

Sarah, Alley, David, Jack, and Les headed to Denton's after reading his article about the Rally and discussing what they could do about it. Alley was lagging behind, getting weaker by the minute. Les was behind her while Sarah stood next to her. She passed out not to far away from Denton's apartment. Sarah caught her and Jack carried her the rest of the way handing her off to David when they reached Denton's door. He knocked and Denton answered.

"Did you mean what you wrote."

"I don't write anything I don't mean. Please come in." Denton looked to David who carried Alley in and placed her on the couch. "What happened to her?"

"The Delancey's is what happened to her," came an angered David and Jack put his head down knowing if he hadn't upset her she would have been able to run from them.

Alley stirred and looked up at the ceiling of Denton's apartment a little disoriented. "What? Where am I?"

"Oh," Jack walked to her side. "Your at Denton's. You passed out. Are you okay?"

"I…I think so." She closed her eyes and struggled to sit up on the couch.

The boys and Sarah sat down at the table to discuss plans. They finally convinced Denton to help the write what they would call the NEWSIES BANNER. Now all they had to do was find a printing press and hope that it worked.

Jack carried Alley out of Denton's apartment and to the World distribution center. He put her down on the bed that he was using. She sat there not at all happy with having to be carried, but she knew she'd be doing more walking so she shouldn't do more then she had too. They all set to work and she got up and showed Les how to get through Brooklyn without meeting any of the gangs and getting to Spot in a hurry. Les went to get the Newsies.

They all showed up and passed out the Newsies Banner to the sweat shop kids and kids who worked in various other lines of work. Alley got up to walk and pass out papes but Denton, David, and Jack wouldn't let her. She rode in the wagon as they passed out papes in Manhattan. When they were done, she headed to the Governor's with Denton. She wanted so badly to go to Brooklyn but she knew that she was one of the only ones who could really tell Mr. Roosevelt what was going on better then Denton. Especially the cruelties in the Refugee. The boys gathered at the square to wait, while the kids that could read, read the banner and told their friends. Everyone was hoping that they would show up and stand together. Their voices were once silenced but they wouldn't be for very much longer. At least that was the goal.

**a/n: yea i know a short chapter i'm sorry. i just had to put this up before i finished it. The next chapter i think might be my last unless i decide to split it up for some reason. Well i must go byes.**


	11. With Roosevelt and the Other help

11

_**With Mr. Roosevelt's and the others Help**_

Alley walked up the steps to Roosevelt's office. Denton walked behind her incase she fell. The reached the office door and Denton knocked. The door was opened by a guy dressed in some sort of official uniform. He ushered them in.

"Sir, Denton of the New York Sun here to see you."

Roosevelt nodded and Denton walked up to him and handed him the Newsies Banner. He began to read it.

Meanwhile Alley was looking around the office. The room was huge but it wasn't lit very well. She leaned against the arm of a chair for support. She turned her attention to the man who let them in. He looked like he belonged in the military or something. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She moved from the chair to look at a picture, but she fell. The man caught her and stood he back up. She winced in pain and shivered at his touch.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

She nodded her head, then shock it.

"Disgraceful, and I did nothing. Until now!"

Alley was surprised by the sudden out burst from Roosevelt that she almost fell again.

"Denton I see you brought a young lady with you. Why?

"Well sir she could tell you better then I, the trials that they go through every day. However that's not the reason I brought her here. She need help. She's against taken it but she needs it." He turned to Alley, "Alley come here."

Alley limped towards him a slight look of anger in her eyes. She curtseyed before Roosevelt.

"Good Morning Sir."

"Good morning Miss. What is your name?"

"My name is Alley Cat."

Roosevelt nodded and Denton gave her a stern look.

"That's not your real name is it."

Alley bent her head down. "No sir. My real name is Tru Alley Trinity, but the Newsies call me Alley Cat."

"You know the Newsies."

"Yes sir, I work with them."

"You're a Newsie!"

"Yes sir, all my life…Well, actually since I was 6"

"I see. Have you lived on the streets alongside them for that long?"

"Yes, until I started working with the Manhattan Newsies. Since I work morning there, I have a place at the lodging house."

" I must ask are you the girl that was…"

"Yes, that would be me! But I didn't do it. I mean I know how now because I was taught. But then I didn't have the power or even the idea in my head for that matter. I LOVED my parents! Most just don't believe that."

Roosevelt backed away a little shocked at her anger, but most of all her honesty and sincerity.

"I'm sorry sir. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You haven't done anything to harm me. I'm sorry" Alley bent her head lower ashamed of herself.

"It's quite alright young lady. You've been through a lot I don't blame you."

"Sir, Alley's in an interesting predicament."

"Why is that Denton?"

" I was given a choice sir. I either go back to work or go to the refugee. I've just…well….I haven't been able to tell courts."

"She was sick when she had to tell them," came Denton's voice.

"Well are you better?"

"I'd say yes, but truly I'm not. I just don't like takin' charity." She glanced at Denton with the are you happy look.

"Stubborn?"

"Yes sir, plus I don't want to replay what happened." She shuddered at the mere thought.

"I see, well my dear you must have yourself checked out, but I must ask you the question. Why did the courts give you the choice or going to the refugee or going to work."

"Well sir. I was on strike with the rest of newsies and that violates my probation or terms of release."

"I see what were you going to choose."

"The refugee. I can't go back on the boys not when they've been so good to me."

"Well thank you for being so honest with me. I'm calling the doctor in." He noticed a slight look a annoyance in her yes. "You won't have to tell him anything. Just get your wounds dressed that's all I ask."

"Alright." _There's no use in arguing. At least I don't have to tell anyone what happened._

Roosevelt called in the doctor and Alley went to another room and got her wounds dressed. Not to willingly though.

"Denton what happened to her. Why was she really not able to tell the courts her decision."

"Sir, she was beaten and raped. So she was sick."

"What!"

"The streets aren't a good place for her Sir. She's still mocked for what happened. People just don't forget. It was bad that it leaked out that her mother's stalker molested her."

" I see, Well we must persuade her to stay off the streets."

"Unfortunately sir. She won't stay off. She loves the boys to much. You can see that. She choose the refugee to being free. Because of them."

"I'm not surprised I guess. It's amazing that she still finds love for people, even after what others have done to her."

"Yes it is amazing. But you see there is something that scares me and the boys. She's afraid to show weakness in front of the boy, but I think they'd rather she did."

"So are you telling me that being on the streets had made her hard and emotionless?"

"No sir, I don't think anything could make her that way. She's the sweetest girl I've ever met. She tries to see the good in everyone. Even when they are mocking her, but you can see it hurts her."

Roosevelt nodded. "She seems so young for her age. How old is she?"

"she's seventeen sir. Just turned actually."

"I see, she seems so lost. You can glimpse a little child when you look into her eyes."

"She never had a childhood sir."

Alley walked in and stared at the two men. She was feeling the pain in her side even more now and she sat down on a chair and closed her eyes. Denton and Roosevelt didn't notice her enter.

"Well we must end the corruption."

"Yes sir."

Roosevelt got on the phone with a few lawyers and lawmakers and Denton went to sit down and wait. He walked to the chair Alley was on a finally noticed her there. Her eyes were closed and there were tears running down her cheeks.

Meanwhile in Brooklyn the boys had finished passing out the papers. They were giving the others time to read it and they were reading it themselves. Spot on the others hand, was pacing back an forth wondering about Alley. He hadn't seen her since he had dropped her off with Jack. He'd been surprised to see Davey's little brother instead of her. He'd read the Banner, he knew most of it was true, probably all. He was lost in thought when Shadow waked up behind him.

"Spot."

"Huh," he was pulled back to reality.

"The boys have gone to round up everyone."

"Thank you Shadow meet me at the bridge."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Okay see you at the Bridge."

Shadow ran off getting lost is his own thoughts. All he could think of was the worried look he saw in Spot's eyes.

Spot walked up to the bridge and stood there looking towards Manhattan._ She'll be there. _The Brooklyn gang walked up. Spot turned to all of them as his newsies cam to the front. They smiled and he nodded. He turned around and lead them across the Brooklyn Bridge.

Back at Roosevelt's Alley had opened up her eyes and asked if she could leave. She asked Roosevelt to talk some sense into Jack. Then she was free to leave.

Denton and Mr. Roosevelt headed to the refugee. Alley headed back to the boys in the Newsies square.

Race and Blink lifted Alley up to sit on the statue in the square as they waited for the others to show up.

"They aren't coming."

"Yes they are. At least I hope Brooklyn is." Alley put her head down to think. She wasn't feeling well and she wanted to go lie down in Spot's arms in Brooklyn, but she knew that would have to wait. She heard Les start singing and she got down for her spot. She looked around and saw the others marching towards the square.

"Guys Look!"

"When you got a million voices singing who can hear a lousy whistle blow."

The others had gotten there finally. Alley spotted Brooklyn and she ran to Spot who picked her up and spun her around letting her down gently. Dave and Jack went in to talk to Pulitzer while they all chanted "STRIKE!"

After what seemed like forever Dave and Jack came back out. Alley and Spot where watching them as Jack lifted Les on his shoulders.

"We won!"

Cheers when up all around them as they made their way to Jack. Alley hugged him and Spot shook his hand.

Crutchy came to join in the group and they all waved goodbye to Warden Synder. All with a happy heart. Then Roosevelt came for Jack. Jack asked to go off to the train station and away they went. Alley leaned back into Spot's arms. She could feel Spot's anger. She was hurt but she still had the last hope that Roosevelt would be able to change Jack's mind. She made a move to get papes but Spot stopped her.

"You ain't sellin' today."

"But Spot we need the money. I need the money."

"No you ain't sellin' here today."

"Well what about in Brooklyn."

"NO not in Brooklyn either. Look I know you hate not being able to do things for yourself. But for once let us take care of you."

"but you do."

"You know what I mean Tru."

"Alright" She went limp in his arms as he held her up.

"No carryin' me though I can walk."

"Not with the way you feel right now."

Out of nowhere Jack came back. Alley smiled as he got out of Roosevelt's carriage. The Newsies went back to sellin' papes as Roosevelt gave Spot and Alley a ride back to Brooklyn.

**a/n: well that's the end of the story now. Epilogue is next. and in comes a sequel to follow. but right now i'm editing and trying to make my History best Left forgotten come together the way i need it too. The sequel will come though. I hoped you enjoyed this. tell others if you did. thanks for reading my reviewers. i hope it didn't end to abrubtly for you i'm sorry if it did. Well review you know the drill people. **

**Alley: What that's done. And you not gonna what.**

**author: Alley come on you need to calm down and get ready for the the sequel. **

**Alley: Alright fine. but i have a bone to pick with you on that.**

**author: now now don't give anything away. help me with the prequel will you.**

**Alley: Fine.**

**p.s. a/n: sorry about that she hasn't had her pill today. lol. well i must jet sleep is good. i have church in the morning. peace.**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Alley and Spot ended up at Doctor Allen's house, but they couldn't get much out of Alley. Well the guys couldn't that is. Mrs. Allen did. Alley didn't go back to work for a few days and Spot went back to work a day later cause Alley punched him. She stayed at the Allen's. While there she made a decision to get back at the Delancey's and that decision frightened the boys. She was going to kill them but both Spot and Jack weren't gonna let that happen. But that's for another story. In which relationships will be tried even more. Alley's fight to claim her life and her dreams isn't over yet.


End file.
